Daily Update Month!
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: I decided that there wasn't enough ZoSan smut here, so starting July 1st, the daily-update-month will begin! A series of short-fics, don't miss out... 3/31 Complete! INCOMPLETE
1. Intro

**Author's Note: OMG! I'M NOT DEAD! xD Sighh, I'm sorry for not updating in like FOREVER! xD It's been well over 80 days since my last 'Truth or Dare' update, I've been busy with exams but I plan to update that soon ;) Hehe.  
SO! Onto this: well, this is my gift to you. I've made a rather unwise decision of giving you greedy bunch a DAILY-UPDATE-MONTH! YES, YOU HEARD RIGHT! You lucky sons of bitches get a one-shot of ZoSan EVERY SINGLE DAY! xD Aren't you a lucky bunch ;P  
This will be a series of 31 chapters, starting on the 1****st**** of July and ending on the 31****st****, of ZoSan; or to be specific: whips and chains, strawberries and cream, playboy bunny outfits, melted chocolate, magical transformations, thongs and more! But I have to warn you lot of a few things beforehand. Such as: no chapter (bar this intro) will contain anything less than M for 'mild smut'! There may be (anthro)beastiality, S&M, toys, kinky games of poker, a little yuri between the girls, etc... And there WILL be: many YUMMY chapters, A HELL OF A LOT OF YAOI, threesomes and possibly orgies with mystery guests, some dress-up, shower-sex, 'floor-shows', and much much more!  
So sit back, unzip your flies and prepare to fap as my DAILY-UPDATE-MONTH draws ever closer!  
If you have any suggestions for future chapters, I'd love to hear them! And I'll be kind and promise that NO chapter will be under 1000 words ;)  
Look forward to it! Poppy :D**


	2. Jeffree Part 1

**A/N: So here's my first 'gift' to you all ;D  
Quick summary: [1/31: From Me To You] It's Zoro's birthday and Sanji wants to get his boyfriend something special. Dinner, a massage and a strip-tease. What will Zoro make of his birthday present?  
Will contain: yaoi (boyxboy), smut, dirty-talking, dress-up, and much, much more... ;)  
Enjoy! Poppy :D**

* * *

Sanji sauntered around the kitchen, snug pink apron flitting about as he rushed around, making the final preparations to dinner. He garnished the lovely ladies dishes beautifully with salad, surrounding a perfectly cooked steak. Sanji's special sauce was dribbled over the meat carefully and overall, the presentation was immaculate.

He smiled at the dished before turning to the ones for his male crewmates. He threw a steak on each (bar Luffy's, which was now home to four of the larger cuts of meat), not bothering with salad since he knew no one but him and the ladies at it anyway. He grabbed a large dish and filled it with rice. Although the dish was more American than Japanese, Sanji thought rice worked well with everything and therefore served it with most dinners.

He placed everyone's plates and drinks – pink lemonade for the ladies, juice for Luffy, Chopper and Ussop, water for himself, Franky and Brooke and a large mug of sake for the idiot marimo – at the table, he untied his apron, hanging it up and left to tell the ladies about dinner.

Rushing onto the deck where he found Nami and Robin reading in loungers, he beckoned them in, reminding them of their captain's bottomless stomach. They quickly dog-eared their books and hurried along to the galley.

After, the blonde walked to the mast, by which he found his male nakama and smirked. Ussop was ranting on about some made-up adventure he'd been on, Luffy and Chopper listening in intently, Franky and Brook talking happily nearby. Sanji shook his head and sighed, throwing the cigarette he'd been nursing overboard.

"C'mon shitheads, dinners served."

A roar of 'meat' echoed thorough a thick cloud of dust that Luffy had caused by running at full speed towards the kitchen. Usopp and Chopper frowned, running to the galley before their rubber captin could eat all their food.

Sanji smiled at Franky and Brook as they continued to chat away about random subjects, making their own way to the kitchen.

Once the two men had disappeared behind the wooden door of the galley, loud shouts and manic laughter spilling momentarily before the door closed, Sanji waited for a few seconds more and spun on his heel.

The blonde walked past the mast and up the staircase, heading for a certain green haired swordsman who was probably sleeping on the upper deck.

A smile encased Sanji's lips once more when he saw the marimo dozing under one of Nami's trees, a small lilac and white spotted bunny laying lazily in his lap.

Jeffree had been a welcome addition to the crew from the last island they had stopped at. Zoro had found him being kicked around by some punk-ass kids in an alley and had saved the little rabbit, since then taking quite a shine to him and vice versa.

Everyone adored the rodent, especially Sanji and Chopper (as well as Zoro, of course), who both found he was helpful to have around. Jeffree tended to help the young doctor concoct his medicines, help Sanji prepare simple dishes and simply was a great companion for the hard working swordsman.

Sanji neared the pair, still smiling fondly at them both. He bend over and scooped Jeffree into his arms, hugging the half-asleep rabbit close to his chest. The blonde scratched behind a floppy, violet ear, making the small creature let out a chirp in surprise.

Still rubbing Jeffree's ears, Sanji raised a slender leg, bringing it down hard on a mossy head.

"Ow! What was that for, shit cook?" Zoro groaned, rubbing the spot on his head that Sanji had kicked.

The blonde didn't answer, still cooing down at the contented rabbit. He turned and began to make his way back down to the galley.

"Oi, ero-cook! Answer me, damn it!" The swordsman shouted angrily, stumbling to his feet.

"I've got some nice salad for you, you're just lucky Luffy doesn't eat vegetables." Sanji chuckles when the small creature gave a half-nod.

They'd reached the galley door when Zoro grabbed the cook's arm. Suddenly Sanji's back was pressed against the wall, startling Jeffree who gave an annoyed chirp.

"Careful, asshole!" Sanji grumbled, rocking the purple furred animal gently.

"Don't you think you should be a little kinder to your boyfriend on his birthday, Goldilocks?" Zoro grinned, going in for a kiss, Sanji happily complying.

"Mm, c'mon; not in front of the baby," the blonde joked, a grin lighting up his features. As if on cue, Jeffree rubbed up against Sanji's arm, squeaking quite happily and making both men laugh.

"Let's go eat, you can have your present from me after dinner." Sanji winked.

With a smirk, the swordsman moved closer to his prey. "Can i get a preview now?"

"Only if you ask nicely..."

Zoro's lips were hovering over Sanji's. "Pretty please?"

The cook opened his mouth to kiss his boyfriend but stopped when he felt scratching on his chest. When he looked down to see what it was, Jeffree pulling his way up Sanji's shirt and pressed his fuzzy lips against the blonde's.

Both men just stared at the rabbit for a few seconds before Zoro frowned, a very soft blush dusting across his cheeks as he pouted. "Bloody cock-block."

Jeffree moved away from Sanji's lips and, essentially, pulled a sneaky face at Zoro. Sanji couldn't help but burst out laughing, his cheeks stained a light pink. He pulled Jeffree off him and sat him on his shoulder, there after grabbing the swordsman's hands from the wall by his head and guiding them to his round ass.

Curious fingers wrapped around the firm mounds, kneading them roughly. A lewd gasp escaped Sanji's throat as Zoro's hands became more needy, grasping whatever clothed flesh of his boyfriend's ass that they could reach, and making said boyfriend arch involuntarily into his large palms.

"Z-Zoro!" The cook moaned out, gripping the marimo's top and scrunching the damp fabric up as he writhed. His face red, he leaned forwards, capturing the swordsman's rough lips in an open-mouthed kiss, both tongues dancing around one-another to create a searing friction.

Sanji's hands moved from Zoro's shirt to tangle themselves in his mossy hair, pulling on the grassy coloured strands like his life depended on it and causing Zoro to moan into his mouth.

Zoro was just about to push his toned hips into the blonde's before he felt something nip his ear, hard. He pulled away from Sanji's hot mouth hesitantly, looking up expectantly at the little rabbit.

Jeffree was actually glaring at the marimo. Now, Zoro and Jeffree got on like fish and the sea normally, until Sanji was involved; then it was war – both fighting for the cook's constant attention.

"Jealous, Jeffree?" Zoro grinned at the bunny who jumped slightly. His grin soon fell as Sanji hit him upside the head.

"Don't bully the baby. Time for dinner shitty marimo." The blonde opened the door and went into the kitchen, Jeffree pulling a tongue at Zoro in victory. The swordsman took a moment to compose himself, a frown setting his lips in a straight line as he too went into the galley.

**END OF PART 1...**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't finish this all in one but part 2 will come tomorrow as 2/31 (1193 words)! Been so busy, still need to update Truth or Dare and start my new contest on DA as well as finish my bedroom – can't sleep until I've put EVERYTHING away (and considering I emptied all my room this will take a while...)! I'm so tired T^T Sighh oh well, hope you like it so far! Promise it'll start getting shmexier soon ;)...(Longer too!) Poppy :)**


	3. Jeffree Part 2

**PART 2...**

The start of dinner had gone by with little problems, other than Luffy trying to steal everyone else's food. And soon conversation had steered towards Zoro's birthday. Nami pulled out an envelope and handed it to the swordsman, who raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Go on, open it!" The redhead insisted, laying her head in her hand and waving the other dismissively.

Zoro took a chance and opened the envelope, tearing the top and pulling out what was inside it. His eyes widened slightly as they ran over a short message on a scrap piece of paper. It read: 'I'll distract the crew for tonight, my real present's in the stockroom. You and Sanji have the night to yourselves – you're welcome!'

The green haired man simply nodded at Nami, who narrowed her eyes and grinned back at him. He then received a book on sex positions from Robin, who claimed it was 'very inspirational', some sword polish from Ussop, some meat from Luffy, a knitted hat from Brook, some new weights from Franky and Chopper said he'd get his present from him later.

He thanked them all kindly for their gifts, turning expectantly towards his blonde boyfriend. Sanji laughed at the look Zoro was giving him, his eyes begging for them to be alone so he could finally get his present from his favourite person.

"Alright, c'mon and clear out guys, I need to wash up." The cook smiled fondly towards the ladies. "Pardon me for being so blunt."

Robin and Nami giggled and shuffled out together, already chatting away about nothing important, Luffy hot on their trails with Ussop's last slice of steak stuck in between his jaw. This caused Ussop and Chopper to dash from the room also, Franky and Brook lingering slightly, but making their way out none the less.

Jeffree jumped from the table, bounding over to the chef and nibbling on his pants leg from where he stood by the sink. The blonde looked down at him, smiling fondly and pulling him up onto the countertop.

Sanji stood over the sink for a few minutes, completely ignoring Zoro as he washed away, humming a tune the swordsman wasn't familiar with. The green haired man didn't like the fact his boyfriend was ignoring him, especially on his birthday! So he stalked over to Sanji, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder and kissing his neck gently.

"Mm, c'mon now marimo; be patient." The cook moved his head so that it rubbed against Zoro's affectionately, still scrubbing away at the dirty dished in the tainted water of the sink.

"But I want it now ero-cook..." And with that, Zoro pushed his hips into the blonde's, his semi-hard member brushing up against Sanji's firm ass and making him stifle a moan.

Poor little Jeffree sat on the worktop, covering most of his eyes with his floppy ears, a faint blush coating the skin beneath the fur on his cheeks as he tried not to stare.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's skinny hips, digging his pelvis into the blonde's ass harder, eliciting shudders of pleasure and a string of curse words, the cook thrusting his hips back in approval, his own dick beginning to twitch.

"Z-Zoro, we can't. Not yet!" Sanji moaned out, gripping the counter.

"Why not?"

"'Cause you need part one of your present first..." Sanji smirked seductively over his shoulder at his boyfriend, kissing him passionately and allowing a hot tongue to slide past his wet lips. Mouths danced in a battle for dominance until the blonde finally let his lover win, the larger man's slick muscle working its way along the cook's, causing a mind-blowing friction.

After a minute or so of making out, Sanji pulled back, moving out of Zoro's grip and grabbing his hand, guiding the other to the now clear kitchen table.

"You need to lie, face down for me marimo." A mischievous grin ran rampant across Sanji's face, a pair of glistening sea blue eyes to match left Zoro quirking a brow, but clambering onto the wooden surface anyway. Sanji handed him a dry dishcloth, motioning to place it under his head to make him slightly more comfortable; or, at least, as comfortable as you could get on a kitchen table.

Sanji walked around Zoro, the latter craning his neck to try and see where the other had disappeared to. But, out of sight from Zoro, Sanji was downing a small vial of pink liquid, the fluid leaving a light tingling sensation down the blonde's throat as he swallowed. "Sorry idiot, but what I'm planning wouldn't work as well without this..." He grabbed a bottle of massage oil from underneath the table, shaking it proudly at his boyfriend.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow. "You're going to massage me?"

A frown encased Sanji's lips. "Don't be ungrateful, asshole. Or you won't get the other parts to your present." And with that, Zoro did the smart thing and shut his trap.

The blonde walked back to Zoro's side, pulling the cap off and lathering his hands with the sticky red liquid. Once he was satisfied that his hands were thoroughly covered, he nodded to the swordsman, who was staring at him from over his shoulder, to pull his shirt off. Zoro did as implied, throwing it to nowhere important as his boyfriend loomed ever closer to his warm flesh.

Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's shoulder blades, his fingers rubbing soothing circles into the tanned skin and smirking when the owner of said skin groaned. The cook could feel all the tension in the marimo's shoulders ease away as his talented fingers worked their magic on his muscles.

However, not only was Zoro feeling a magic touch, the liquid Sanji had ingested before was starting to take effect, a fairly small ball of fuzz growing out from the patch of skin just above his ass, the soft fur tickling his skin.

Zoro was too entranced by the massage to take in Sanji's altering appearance, a new pair of floppy rabbit ears falling into his boyfriends eyes as he tried to work.

The fur soon began to change colours, from a pale skin tone, to a soft lilac, complete with blotches of white. Also, Sanji's eyes had changed from a deep blue to a musky navy. The potion had started working, alright.

Jeffree watched from the worktop, slightly surprised that this is what Sanji had planned when he asked for a sample of fur. The poor rabbit leaped from the counter and scattered across the floor, running harshly into the wooden door before actually managing to push it slightly open and make his escape.

Neither Sanji nor Zoro noticed the lack of presence from the dainty creature, both to enraptured by what was taking place to care.

The swordsman continued to writhe and moan at the touch of his skilled boyfriend, while the cook, on the other hand, watched the way the muscles in his back constricted and relaxed depending on how he used his hands. It really was mesmerising.

Sanji's fingers began to drift lower, not that Zoro noticed, rubbing patterns along his spine as he travelled towards the dip of his toned lower back. To get more purchase on what he was doing, Sanji found himself climbing on top of his lover, straddling his upper thighs, his hands still working hard.

Zoro felt the pressure on his thighs and moaned out loud, loving the feeling and twisted his spine, causing Sanji's path to drift ever lower, now hovering around the hem of his hamiraki.

The blonde didn't ask permission as he leaned onto his knees, pulling the clothing down Zoro's legs and off his being completely, leaving more of the swordsman's back exposed to him.

By this point, however, Sanji was too far gone to remember the rest of the 'innocent' part of Zoro's present, sitting back down and leaning over his boyfriend's body, pressing his hardening erection against Zoro's toned ass and rubbing his throbbing yet still clothed nipples against his greasy back, gritting his teeth in pleasure.

"Sanji, w-what are you- ahh!" Zoro moaned when Sanji lapped at his ear, the slick heat on his lobe driving him mad with desire. One thing Zoro knew got the cook excited was when he called his name, and vice versa, so the fact Sanji bucked his hips down, demanding more friction wasn't exactly unexpected. Or, it shouldn't have been.

"Mm, time for part two of your present..." Sanji whispered erotically into his lover's ear, removing himself and standing back on the wooden floor, barely able to stand straight through his lust-induced state. "Get up."

Zoro obliged, his mind not comprehending that he had a choice as he wandered over to his boyfriend, who lead him to a single chair placed in front of a small DIY platform he had failed to previously notice at the back corner of the kitchen. Said platform was equipped with a tall, silver pole which stretched to the ceiling and through the floor of the 'stage'.

Sanji sat Zoro in the chair, mumbling that he'd be right back before running his fingers along the marimo's bare and slick shoulder, making his exit to god knows where. He vaguely took in the ears poking out from Sanji's head but made nothing more of it than his lust filled imagination. Then suddenly the note from Nami sprang to mind.

He jumped from his seat and made a mad dash for the stockroom, determined to find what Nami had got him.

Zoro threw open the light door and his eyes instantly fell on a black satchel, he neared it and grabbed it, quickly re-entering the kitchen, throwing it on and opening the flap at the top.

His emerald eyes opened wide as they roamed over an array of various sexual toys and other items he may find useful. But because he was in such a daze, he failed to feel the presence of a blonde devil as he stalked back into the kitchen, looming behind his lover.

"Zoro, are you ready for part two?..."

**END OF PART 2...**

* * *

**A/N: Again, soo sorry (1681 words this time though)! But will finish off with parts two and three tomorrow (hopefully)! And then we can start out next shmexy short-fic ;) Hehe! Hope I'm not teasing you lot too much! Cya tomorrow! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Poppy :)**


	4. Jeffree Part 3

**PART 3...**

Zoro jolted upright when he felt a pair of hands run over his sides, sharp nails digging into the heated flesh as Sanji refrained from hurting him.

A set of emerald eyes peered back towards the blonde, the lids around them widening dramtically as they took in Sanji's new appearance.

The lithe cook was dressed in a tight, playboy bunny suit, skimpy fishnets covering the expanse of both his milky legs, his fluffy tail extruding out from a gap in the fabric, just above his tailbone. The area of chest where large breasts should've been had been altered to fit perfectly around Sanji's chest, wrapping him in black. It was a armless outfit, but Zoro didn't fail to notice the tight red choker around his lover's neck, a small golden bell dropping from its centre and dinging quietly with each heavy movement of his chest. The long, droopy ears dangling from a mop of scruffy tawny hair flopped about, only one almost able to stand half-straight.

He looked delectable.

Murky navy eyes roamed over Zoro's back, the owner of said eyes licking his plump lips in appreciation. His hands wandered over the marimo's toned stomach before stopping at his hipbones.

"Itadakimasu..." Sanji whispered with a husky voice, taking a portion of tan neck into his open mouth, fat lips wrapping around the hot flesh and drawing it into his mouth gently with rigid teeth. He sucked and nipped at the skin until it bled, Zoro not complaining in the slightest, using the table for support as he arched his back and moaned.

Zoro didn't like the fact that he was slowly losing control over the situation, the prospect that Sanji was planning to be on top when dressed in a girl's stripper outfit frightening him frigid. His muscles stiffened, causing the blonde to pause in his actions.

Drawing his mouth off of Zoro's neck, breathing heavily onto the flesh, Sanji gasped out, "back to your seat."

Zoro was still taking what Sanji had ordered in fully before he felt a hard slap connect with his ass, making him hiss.

"Now!" Now this kind of dominance, Zoro could handle.

He complied almost instantly, taking large strides back towards where he had sat previously, all thoughts of the bag on the table momentarily forgotten as Sanji shoved him down onto the chair by his shoulders and proceeded to strut his way up onto the platform.

It wasn't until the swordsman heard the 'click click' of heels that he realised Sanji was wearing a pair of tall, ruby stilettos. _Hot_.

Sanji used one hand to take a firm hold of the pole, his clammy palms making the surface fog over slightly. He stood to the left of the pole, his free hand sat on his hip, said hip pointing to the right as he tapped a single heel on the makeshift flooring of the 'stage'. "You ready for part two, Zoro?"

A harsh shudder racked down Zoro's spine at the seductive use of his name. He nodded. Sanji smirked.

"Good. You see the remote on the floor by your feet? Pick it up and press play."

Like a good little boy, Zoro did as told, flinching a bit in surprise when 'Dr. Feel Good' blasted at full volume from unknown speakers somewhere else in the room. But before Zoro had the chance to ask – not that he intended to – Sanji had begun part two of his gift for his boyfriend.

Zoro's eyes widened more than imaginable and he swallowed, suddenly finding his lips dry as he watched Sanji moved closer to the pole, hips swaying seductively as he did so.

After the short intro had finished, Sanji whipped one leg out with pre-practised skill and slid his other hand down the side of the pole, manoeuvring himself in front of it. He wrapped the leg he'd stretched backwards around the pole, using it as leverage to spin himself down and around the slippy pole.

Once he had to bend his free knee, he raised himself back up with skilled ease, taking his legs away and walking slowly to the back of the pole. Turning around so that his back was facing Zoro, he bent over, moving his legs slightly apart and pushing his rear out and against the pole, letting it slide between his ass and against his barely covered entrance; he let out an almost inaudible moan.

Sanji arched his spine, letting lust take over his actions as he thrust back against the pole. This continued for only seconds before he spun around, still with the pole in front of him, and wrapped his other leg around it, gripping higher up on the pole for support.

What he did next left Zoro wondering how the hell he learnt to do this as Sanji pulled himself up and then upside-down, letting both his legs swing over his body and do the splits around the pole. He then proceeded to wrap them both around the pole, using one hand to grab the pole above his body and letting go with the other.

He hoisted himself up, now 'sitting' around the top of the pole, his legs crossed and both hands keeping him up. He then moved both legs out so he was once again doing the splits, before bringing one back down and sliding himself down the pole, whist spinning around it all the way down. A real sight to behold.

Zoro gripped the armrests of his seat, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. Sanji could see the way he wriggled around in his seat and smirked, his ears twitching in delight.

Once he reached the bottom, he couldn't hold out much longer. So instead of showing Zoro more of his sexy poledancing skills, he opted instead for simply grabbing a hold of the pole high with one hand, and rutting his pelvis into the pole, moaning at the friction it caused against his leaking cock, straining against the tight-knit fabric, desperate to escape.

That sight may as well have tipped Zoro over the edge, Sanji humping the pole like an animal on hea- Wait. The ears, the tail, the glossy eyes; his boyfriend was literally an animal on heat!

The swordsman didn't have to ask to know this was Chopper's part of the present, god praise that little reindeer!

Once Sanji had got all he could from the now warm pole, he stared over at the marimo, dark eyes desperate for some sort of release. And Zoro was more than happy to leap out off his chair and give the chef what he wanted right there and then, until Sanji stopped him by holding up a single finger.

Sanji strutted over to his mossy haired lover, moving a thigh on either side of Zoro's and situating himself quite comfortable in the swordsman's lap, said swordsman's erection rubbing against Sanji's tight ass. "Ready for the last part of you present, birthday boy?"

The blonde emphasized his question by grinding his ass down into Zoro's hips, electing a multitude of curses and grunts, Zoro's hands shooting out to cup that hot ass and push it down hard before it had a chance to get away. "Bring it."

**END OF PART 3... LOL JOKES, I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU! DICKS AT THE READY; PREPARE TO FAP!...**

Sanji bit his lip, going in for an open-mouthed kiss with his boyfriend, sliding his tongue into a waiting cavern of moist heat without hesitation, the marimo's slick muscle meeting his halfway.

Music still boomed in the background, neither knowing, recognising or caring about the song, instead focusing on working with the other's mouth, moulding it to their own in a heated, passion filled war of teeth colliding, tongues dancing and saliva exchanging.

Before it could fully commence, it was over, the cook pulling back to admire his handiwork. Zoro's flushed face and glazed over eyes, not to mention the hard heat he was packing against Sanji's ass, left said blonde smirking evilly at the other.

"So, you know how I never let us fuck in the kitchen, but you're always nagging me about it?"

"We're not-"

"Not with that attitude we're not. But yeah, you have my permission- only this once though! Understand, marimo?"

A sharp nod indicated that part three of Sanji's present was about to commence. He moved his hands back onto Zoro's, wrapping fingers around fingers and kneading the flesh of his ass with his lover's large hands. He leaned in towards Zoro's face and whispered seductively into his ear, "fuck me until I can't stand."

That was it. Something in Zoro snapped and as he harshly gripped into the blonde's ass with his fingers, he barely noticed a hiss of pain from his partner as he hoisted him up and quite literally _threw_ him onto the kitchen table.

A growl escaped the swordsman's lips, animal instincts taking complete control as he loomed over the twisted body of the chef. When Sanji looked up at him, Zoro had expected to see hurt eyes, eyes full of fear and possibly an expression to match – but was instead greeted with such a lusty expression, his features contorted with pleasure, that it made him harder than he'd ever been.

Seeing such a stubborn, fearless, sexy creature such as Sanji, lying beneath him, aroused and fully prepared to be taken so hard, fast and deep that he didn't care how badly it hurt made Zoro groan and _attack_ the blonde's neck.

Sharp teeth pulled roughly at milky flesh, tearing it slightly and causing a small amount of crimson liquid to spill over his neck and into the crevices of his collarbone. Sanji cried out in ecstasy, biting his lip in pleasure.

"Z-Zoro, wait. What did Nami-San get you?" Sanji knew full well what Nami had got Zoro, but thought to let Zoro make his own mind up about it – it was his birthday after all.

Zoro's eyes widened a little as he reached behind the blonde, grabbing the satchel and bring it back to him. His eyes re-scanned over what was inside it, the smirk on his face growing with each passing second. He sent silent thanks to her as he bent over Sanji, lapping at the corner of his lips.

"Looks like we're gonna have some fun, Sanji..." Zoro made sure to drag out Sanji's name, the chef's head shooting back and hitting the hard table with a thud, his spine arching with every syllable of his name Zoro purred out, a long moan being drawn out also.

Sanji may have been a very reliable, capable and resourceful person socially, but behind closed doors he was a sexual predator, a state of arousal, a cum-slut, needy whore, little bitch; but only at Zoro's command. And it was this dominance exerted by Zoro that left Sanji writhing and begging for more. And Zoro loved it.

Sanji ran his fingers down his neck, letting some of the blood trickle over the digits before bringing them back to his mouth, taking them in and lapping them clean, maintaining eye contact with his lover for the whole time. He slipped the wet fingers out off his mouth, leaving them hovering over it as he spoke. "Play with me, master."

Another thing Sanji loved was a little role-playing. Not full-out, whips and chains, just the basic dirty-talking and name calling did the trick. And master and slave was Sanji's favourite game.

"Mm, I'll think about it. But first – strip." Zoro purred, leaning against the edge of the table and leaning slightly over it, watching intently as the blonde made a move to unzip the outfit.

Whilst Sanji was occupied with trying to obey Zoro's command, the swordsman busied himself with fingering the fuzzy ears, rubbing the ends gently. When this caused Sanji to stop what he'd been doing previous and moan like a little bitch Zoro discovered they were real, not just a part of the cook's get-up.

He continued to play with the ears, mesmerised by them. Sanji, on the other hand, had long forgotten stripping and was using his nails to scratch and claw at the table, mewling and moaning, his legs pushing together and wriggling around awkwardly. Then another idea hit Zoro. (He's really working that brain for his, isn't he?)

"Move onto your knees."

Sanji would've quirked a brow if not for the unimaginable lust-driven state he was in. He complied and moved around so that he sat on his legs.

The blonde suddenly understood what Zoro wanted to do when the marimo reached behind him and, once again, took a hold of that firm, pert rump. Sanji groaned but didn't object, grabbing onto Zoro's shoulders and leaning on him.

One of Zoro's hands quickly drifted up, the other kneading the cook's ass so he didn't notice, and gently cupped his fluffy tail. Luckily it was about a handful of flesh and fur, so Zoro could easily roll it around a bit.

The next noise that escaped Sanji's throat was one neither of them would ever forget. Zoro swore that Sanji had screamed so loud that he probably woke the rest of the crew. That assumption was soon after confirmed when there was a bang on the floor, the men's cabin below.

Zoro chuckled and rubbed the multi-coloured tail in between skilled fingers, revelling in the noises and movements Sanji was making. Sanji himself had actually begun to quiver in need, rubbing his erect nipples – which had been exposed when all the blonde's squirming had caused the top of his corset-like costume to ride down to underneath his ribcage – against a tan chest, squeezing his legs together and rubbing his erection between them.

Zoro took advantage of his lover's vulnerable state, still rubbing the tail, and moved one leg onto the table, kneeling on it. Soon he added his other leg and was kneeling in front of Sanji, letting him rub their chests together whilst they worked together.

"Z-Zoro, I'm close." Sanji warned, wrapping his stiletto clad legs around Zoro's waist and moving his pelvis towards his boyfriend's.

A from encased Zoro's lips. He couldn't have Sanji coming to an end before all the fun began, so he did something Sanji really hated. Grabbing a fist full of golden locks, Zoro pulled, causing the horny bunny in front of him to gasp and howl in pain. Zoro narrowed his eyes, getting back into character.

"And we wouldn't want that yet, right slave?" Sanji shook his head as much as Zoro's hand would allow, his eyes glazing over slightly with unshed tears. "Now should we begin?"

**END OF PART 3... FOR REAL THIS TIME... I'M SUCH A COCK-BLOCK...*Ahurrhurr***

* * *

**A/N: I should probably apologise for not getting this done (sorry) but I'm too happy with how it's turned out so far :L (2435 words! WHOOP!) Not bad for a shit writer such as myself ^^ Anywho, the last bit of this short-fic is coming tomorrow – for definite. So look forward to some hard-ass, kinky shmex! Poppy**** :)**


	5. Authors note

**A/N: Sorry the updates have been slow, was very busy yesterday and am not at home right now but you will get part 4 of Jeffree and hopefully two one-shots tomorrow when I'm back at home, or just one one-shot and two on saturday :) Either way you won't be disappointed!**

**And please please please review, makes me sad when you don't :(**

**Alright, cya tomorrow!**


End file.
